The present invention relates to a golf cart umbrella holder for holding an umbrella on a golf cart.
The golf is an outdoor game in which a player using special clubs attempts to sink a ball with as few strokes as possible into each of the 9 or 18 successive holes on a course. While playing on the course, the players may be suffering the beating of the weather. Therefore, a golf player may hold or ask a caddie to hold an umbrella for protection against the sun or rain. However, it is not convenient to carry an umbrella by a golf player oneself.
The present invention has been accomplished under the aforesaid circumstances. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a golf cart umbrella holder which can be conveniently fastened to the frame of any of a variety of golf carts for holding an umbrella. It is another object of the present invention to provide a golf cart umbrella holder which can be conveniently adjusted to change the angular position of the umbrella on a golf cart.
To achieve these objects, there is provided a golf cart umbrella holder which is generally comprised of a mounting plate fastened to the frame of a golf cart by screw means, a clamping device fastened to the mounting device by screw means to hold a socket for holding an umbrella. The mounting device is comprised of two symmetrical plates having each a channel through respective inside wall which receives the frame of a golf cart. The channel has a V-groove and two chamfered opposite top edges which make the mounting plate applicable for fastening to any of a variety of golf cart frames. The clamping device has teeth on a contact wall to the mounting device around a circle respectively meshed with teeth on the mounting device. By changing the meshing order between the teeth on the mounting device and the teeth on the clamping device, the angular position of the umbrella relative to the golf cart is adjusted.